Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus which is capable of correcting a defocus amount detected based on a focus signal.
Description of the Related Art
In order to perform focus control with higher accuracy, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2013-80187 discloses an image pickup apparatus which stores a correction value (micro-adjustment correction value) that a user can arbitrarily set, in addition to an adjustment value of a defocus amount that is previously stored in a non-volatile memory in the factory shipment. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-72084 discloses a camera system which determines a type of a light source illuminating an object and corrects a defocus amount depending on a previously-stored chromatic aberration.
However, in the image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2013-80187, the correction value that the user can arbitrarily set is only one value for each image pickup lens. Accordingly, when a light source which illuminates the object in photographing is different from a light source which illuminates the object in setting the correction value for focusing, it is difficult to perform highly-accurate autofocus control.
It can be considered that the defocus amount is corrected by the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-72084 after the defocus amount is corrected by the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2013-80187. However, if a path of an optical system from the image pickup lens to a sensor that detects the defocus amount is displaced or the chromatic aberration with respect to a type of the light source that illuminates the object determined in photographing is previously stored, the correction accuracy of the defocus amount is deteriorated.